Dreams
by Kishiko-TheFujoshi
Summary: *pic is not mine* I don't really have a description for this. Sorry ;-; just know its kind of a universe blend with hunterXhunter, inuyasha, and the modern universe. But you don't have to really watch those animes to read this. Sorry if you don't like this but at least give it a try. This is my first fanfic. Pairings: Hisokaxoc vs. Kougaxoc.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

This is a hunterxhunter fan fiction that will eventually crossover with inuyasha but that'll be many chappies ahead! This is my first fan fiction so please don't judge to harshly. I want for my chapters to be longer but that's not working out for me ;P I apologize if there is any OOCness again it is my first fic. This is hunter world but I don't mention the use of nen ;P When a inuyasha character comes in they will have everything they normally have and know of. It's confusing I'll explain sometime later.

I do not own any hunterxhunter in anyway. I only own my oc and her shitz XP love ya Okay onto the story.

* * *

They told me he was a sinister, petrifying man that would not think twice of killing you in your sleep. But that was alright with me, I mean its our job as assassins and if you don't trust someone with your life and you got a confirmation of kill, well that's the end of them. But, anyway I found him very attractive, even if he might have that signature creepy grin that could make everyone that's in a room hairs stand on end. When I first went to pick up my assassination card, which hold my target and their info, I accidentally bumped into _**him**_ and he surely wasn't pleased ,as I was pushed back by his masculine chest, my eyes closed and I stubbled back onto my ass. But my reflexes prevented such an embarrassment and made it appear as if I mearly took two steps back. When I opened my eyes he was gone, till I suddenly felt a sharp, stinging sensation of pressure on my throat. Automatically lifting my fingers, only to be greeted with a wet feeling from my throat to my hands. Looking at it seeing that it was indeed _blood_. After realizing this, of course I began to take in what was happening around me. To see Hisoka was now behind me with his weapon at my neck, with his grin in place and eyes squinting, you'd wonder how he could see at all. I felt an increase in pressure placed to my neck, not much to be major just so that I would need bandages. But it still stung like hell even if it wasn't that big a deal! After a few seconds passed, I felt his chuckle from behind me as he consealed his weapon once more and walked away with a amused, pleased look on his face as I just stood there in shock.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chappie but yeah I'm trying. Anyways please leave a comment, review, follow, or vote for this new story if you so please to.

Kishiko here! yeah well let me explain this is from my wattpad(as are most my stories) and like I said/typed this was my first so yeah. also this gets longer (pause). In chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise surprise

By the way I don't know why but I will not be revealing the oc's name or appearance until later in this fic. And I need to come up with a name for you all, like my sweets or my blueberries. ;P

Anyways, I do not own hunterxhunter in any way, it belongs to our beloved Yoshihiro Togashi. While I only own my oc.

* * *

I've never noticed how titillating Hisoka was when he almost slit my throat. Given most people wouldn't pay much attention to that _ **... Anyways**_ after that _experience_ with him, I actually see him quite often on my missions. The way he **takes out** his targets as if it's a game, yet still showing great dominance in strength... it's... he has a... _unique_ way of things. From his appearance to his job to his weapon of choice. Hisoka claims of being a magician, and in a way he is because he even uses a deck of cards as his weapons and telling from my observations the joker card is his favorite. Thinking back, it was his joker card that was at my throat, absentmindedly I grazed my fingertips over the bandages left over from the little memento of Hisoka's. **Referring back to the last subject,** his appearance was unique as well, his middle slender as a snake but still there could be abs. His chest muscular with his arms and legs long but having defined muscles. His pale complexion contrasting with his red, gelled up hair and the pink star on his right cheek, blue tear on his left. His eyes yellow as a neon sun,!... it's unbelievable how I got wrapped up in his looks. Frowning at that thought I muttered, "I need to go get my next assassination card..."

I walked toward the roof of the building next to my target's current location, reaching the roof I sealed off the entry/exit to getting to me. I pulled out and put together the parts to my sniper rifle with silencer of course. I would usually have a scythe that compacts into a box cutter, somehow. The association had some high tech adjustments done to tend to my weaponry needs. As an assassin, we can't just go around making it obvious we're about to kill someone. But I picked my sniper rifle tonight because I didn't get a report that I needed info from my target and I was too much work getting pass guards and planning an escape route. Plus I don't want to get bloody tonight, I also wanted time to think. But I was interrupted as I sensed a presence for a brief moment...that's strange. It's as if they wanted for me to know they are here. I examined the area, after a whole minute, a red blur -which I later discover is hair- appears a few feet away from me. I inhaled sharply from shock, gun still in hand pointing at Hisoka's heart, he chuckled.

"What the **hell** are _you_ doing **here!** " I said in a rush, focusing on both my target and Hisoka, who stood there with no response.

"I have a job to do so **please wait until I'm done** to handle any business with me!" My eyes quickly glanced over to my target's location for a brief second, and in that time Hisoka managed to come face to face with me while throwing my sniper rifle to the side. My reflexes not allowing me to be unarmed, I grabbed my box cutter from my thigh to press it against Hisoka's chest. His grin in place with his narrowed eyes, while mine were wide in shock of his speed. He chuckled.

"I've noticed you watching me... _ **Why?**_ " he asked, referring to the times I've observed him on his missions.

" **What?!** You're asking me this **now!** " He remained silent and I could feel his breathe against my cheek as he waited... patiently...for a irritatingly long time.

 **Okay**... _okay_ I'll answer your _stupid_ questions, just **let me do my fucking job!** "

His grin somehow got bigger and he complied by pressing off me and my compacted scythe, which I was ready to use. I grabbed my gun and eyed Hisoka over before resuming my position. Laying on the floor, I aimed at the head of my target and shot! Looking through my scope, I saw a hole in his head with a splash of blood and a some amount of brain splashed on the wall behind him. No one was there screaming yet. As an assassin I like doing things quick and easy, no drama. But someone was going to come soon after hearing glass break and there's going to be allot of screaming. Better move out before cops come. To bad for the family, may their deceased rest in peace.

* * *

##################################################################### ################################################################################

Anyways please review, follow, or favorite for this story if you feel so delighted to do so but until then I say bye-bye my sweet vin( French for wine and my new nickname for you guys)


	3. Chapter 3: Partners?

My sweet vin, I only own my oc, I do not own hunterxhunter. And my chappies are always late (to me anyway) XP if you want me to update you should comment me or my daily battle with laziness will knock me out cold and you, my sweet vin, not get a update.

* * *

 _'Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit'_ is all I could think as I packed the pieces of my sniper rifle away and begin a strode over to sit near Hisoka for a damn Q&A. _'How the tell am I suppose to answer his fucking questions?... Do I lie?... No he'll know that it's a lie and we'll have to fight to my bloody death. I mean let be honest, he's stronger than me, faster than me, and likes killing the shit outta people for fun!... SSSooo, I'm pretty fucking sure I don't want that tonight... But do I tell the truth?..._ _ **FUCK NO! A stranger that you almost killed now telling you that she likes you is not a option!**_ _... But no one said I couldn't bend the truth a little... hehehe that'll probably work.'_ After thinking up what to say, I sit in front of Hisoka and met his gaze. He was smiling, but this smile did not show happiness but the opposite, It gave off an evil aura. His eyes, directed and locking with mine, was serious. It almost gave me the feeling that he's-... _' No! Oh hell to the fuck No! I know he is not trying to intimidate the truth outta me!?... Shit!... Well I'm not going to let you! I have will power of steel, jackass!'_ Without realizing, I mumbled "jackass" under my breath and upon hearing this Hisoka answered with a "huh?" Rushing to fix my mistake I said,

"What's so important that you had to interrupt my mission?"

Ignoring the sudden start and change of the conversation he said," Like I told you before, I want to know why you were watching me.'

"Right. I was observing you because... oh I don't know, maybe because you almost slit my throat." I said with a smile.

With sudden blood lust in his eyes Hisoka says," So what, you want to get even. We can go right now!" He pulls out a joker card.

Still with a innocent smile, I held my hands up in mock surrender." Oh no no no, I don't care to settle anything with you yet. You just interest me is all." I lowered my hands and ended with a smirk. Hisoka, sadden of the lack of a fight, put his weapon away.

"Hmmm... interest you?... what do you mean?" he cooed. As my smirk faded from existence a slight pink tint made it's self known, his grin made an appearance now as he was interested in my next answer.

I mentally panicked and rushed my thoughts. _'Shit, he saw through my little bend of the truth! But I was hoping he wouldn't! Shit, shit, shit... okay, okay, ummm... I won't let him win! I know exactly what to tell him'_

" I don't have time for your pointless questions, so I'll be blunt and say I like...-" I felt my face heat up a ting," I like umm... the way you fight, so I want to become your... partner, so to say." I rushed my words telling the truth, except for the partner thing, that came out by itself. Hisoka just raised his eyebrows in response. As I heard sirens in the distance and decided on a exit route. Seeing that Hisoka was sitting between me and the door to the roof, I now had to do Plan B. While sitting, I position myself towards the left end of the roof. Hisoka, noticing my sudden movement, gave me a look of curiosity. I glanced back at him, giving a big smirk before sprinting to the end of a thirteen stories high rooftop. Nearing the edge, I didn't hesitate to leap off, my smirk unfaltering. A faint "See ya soon" escaped my mouth midair of my flight. Hisoka casually walked the edge and to his surprise, though he doesn't show it, I was no where in sight. Not caring, he went to the door of the roof and exited.

...

/

...

Looking around to make sure I wasn't followed, I jammed my key into the door of my house. Entering, I tossed my shoes off and quietly locked all three locks before placing my keys on the small round glass table at the entrance. Sighing tiresomely, as I remembered someone in here who'll leap on me even if I'm as silent as an ant... in 3... 2... 1." Ahhh!... hehehehe... I'm home! You always get me, now can you get off, please!... How was your day? Are you hungry? Never mind I already know you are!" I said as I got back on my feet.

 _Did I mention that I have a huge purple furred pet panther?_

Well me and her have been together since she was born, so we are very close and been through everything together. Her name is Mimi and she always with me, even on missions. I told her to stay home cause I wouldn't need her keen sense of hearing and sight and tough teeth and claws to sniper someone. I was wrong cause if she was there I could have jump on her back and escape from Hisoka by rooftop. She's big enough to carry me after all, but I managed to get away from Hisoka so I guess miracles do happen! Anyways, after telling Mimi all about the mission and Hisoka, I toke a shower and got dressed in my pajama bottoms and T-shirt. I got two bowls of ice-cream and layed on the couch, giving a bowl to Mimi who lay below me on the floor. She'll probably lay on top of me again when I'm sleeping, I sigh at the thought and we watch all types of shit on t.v. before we dozed off to sleep.

* * *

############################################################################# ####################################################################################

So I was thinking of putting some funny skits with me and the characters in the beginning of the story, what do you think. Anyways please review, follow, or favorite if you feel to do so, my sweet vin. And to you I say au revoir.

Kishiko here! Isn't it funny I how I would type French words but know no other language than English.


	4. Chapter 4: Nevermind isn't an option

Hello my cuddlely teddy bears (I dont know that probably going to be your new nicknames from now on XP). Anyways please forgive me for any OOCness. I only own my oc and not any characters from hunterxhunter or hunterxhunter at all. Enjoy the story!

* * *

I awoken earlier than my mental alarm usually wakes me. I sit up on the couch and stretched out my arms till a pop was heard. I threw my legs off the couch and on to the floor, making sure not to step on Mimi or wake her up. Standing up, I waliked up the hall to stop at the door of the bathroom. I slid the door open and took a step in before sliding it close and locking it behind me. I stripped out of my pajamas and stepped into the shower.

...

/

...

I got dressed in my turquoise short-sleeve v-neck with a short skirt that reaches the middle of my thighs with leggings that end just above the knee. I exited my room and walked down the hall towards the living room and stepped into the kitchen that's behind it. As I began to cook, Mimi woke up to the smell of my cooking. I saw her stroding in to the kitchen and begin watching my every move. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye only to see her eyes locked on my hands that were beating eggs at a fast pace. With the eggs spiced and beaten, I begin to fry them into omlets and once it was done I started on the pancakes. But after serving the eggs and pancakes, Mimi wined for some meat on her plate, _of course_. So I had to start the stove again to make **alot** of bacon for her. I gave her a plate of bacon and she still finished before me! When we finished eating I put my shoes on, grabed my box cuter/scythe and my keys to the house and exited with Mimi behind me. Mimi and I ran along the rooftops because everyone is scared of a panther, especially one with no leash. Even without Mimi, I use the rooftops sometimes because alot of guys keep stoping me to flirt and I get annoyed by that I have to keep myself from beating them half to death. Anyways, right know we're going to the association to get our money for my last target and get a next assasination card. As we walked into the skyscraper, I saw Hisoka and froze mid-step 'Shit'! Mimi, seeing me stop, traced my gaze and growled at Hisoka. Since Mimi already knew what happened between us, she must have been happy to put a face to a name. Hisoka was leaning against a piler, his attention on something else. Noticing this I hushed Mimi and slowly moved around Hisoka to get to the elevators. Only when I was 7 steps from the elevator, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I froze in place for a second before I ran and press the elevator button like crazy.

"The hell?" said a familiar voice. Knowing this voice did not belong to Hisoka, I turned around in curiousity. Only to be faced with the familiar faces of Gon and Killua. I exhaled in relief as they both began to greet and pet Mimi.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" I said to the boys before pulling some chocolate out for me to nibble on.

"Can I have one?" Killua immediately asked me in that cute way he knows I can't refuse. 'He knows I don't like sharing my rare choclates! I always say no but when he makes that face I always end up giving him some! One day that face aint gonna work on me anymore! One day!'

"...fine!" I said. Reluctantly but surely giving him a chocolate.

"We kinda got lost on the way to the hotel and wondered in here." Gon said with a smile.

"Alright I'll take you back, but I need to get my money and assasinaton card first, so follow me okay!" I said before the elevator doors dinged open and we all stepped in.

Reaching my intended floor we stepped out, with Gon on Mimi's back and Killua playing with her. I told them I'll be back and headed to the desk I usually get my assasination card and money from. After getting what I wanted, I stepped away only to be stopped by a body. I made sure not to bump into the person considering what happen the last time. I looked up into the person's face, only to see Hisoka! 'He got here before me?! Shit! I really don't wanna talk to him right now!'

"Well hello!" I said, faking a smile.

Hisoka remained silent with his grin in place.

"Okay... um about that partnering thing... um nevermind I forgot I had one already." I lied about forgeting Mimi. I really wanna get this overwith so I ran off with a quick "bye" escaping my lips. Mimi saw me running and was also ready to do the same. I decided to tell her what just happened when we get home, but for now I'm geting the hell outta here.

The elevator dings and I run in pressing the first floor button like it's the only thing to do in this world. Mimi got everyone in before it started to descend. As we reached the ground floor I ran out with Mimi behind me and Gon and Killua on her back. We ran a few steps, I stopped with the sight of Hisoka and thought 'Shit! Gon doesn't know I know Hisoka!'

As we came to a stop, Gon and Killua hopped off Mimi and were in fighting stances. Hisoka's grin widened in amused excitement.

"What's he doing here?" Gon asked losing that happy tone.

"Probably just bore and-" Killua began before I interrupted

"Calm down." I sternly said losing my sweetness "...I need to talk to him anyways. So get outta those stances and go. Let Mimi take you there, don't want you geting lost again." I added with a smile of reassurance at the end.

"How do you know him?" Killua asked

"We aren't going to leave you here with **him!** " Gon said more with demand than a simple statement.

"Yeah, a talk with Hisoka could end with you dead when the conversation's over" Killua said

"Thanks for the consern, I'm glad I have friends like you guys. But remember I'm an assasin and I can handle myself,... plus part of the job means I need to be ready to die. So don't worry adout me, it's just going to be a quick chat-" I said before

" **Don't be so selfish!**..." I was shock to hear this"... **don't just say your ready to die, cause we aren't ready to lose you yet.** " Both Gon and Killua yelled at me, Mimi making a sound of agreement. Tears threating to fall from my eyes, I hugged them and said," Your right and I'm sorry...I love you guys" Mimi wiggled in the group hug and we were all happy and laughing for no reason, forgeting all about Hisoka.

Hisoka grew bored and was surprised at how the conversation changed from about him to me. So he made his presence reknown by loudly clearing his throat. At hearing this, I immediently stopped laughing and turned around,"Okay lets talk."

"Finally, I was begining to think you forgot that I was here." Hisoka cooed.

"To be honest, I forgot you were alive." I said with an innocent smile.

"Ouch, how cold." Hisoka stated with a smile.

"Anyways about that partnership, I told you nevermind. So whats the problem?" I said. Killua and Gon was curious of what I was talking about and decide on talking to me about it later when we were alone.

"I don't like the fact that you said no to me before I said no to you. And since I'm bored, I decided I'm going to be your partner wheather you _and your partner_ like it or not." Hisoka calmly stated as if talking of the weather forcast.

"Fine! Now can you leave us alone" I said

"Maybe, maybe not" Hisoka said with a grin.

I gathered a calm composure and transformed my boxcuter into it's natural form, my scythe." **Let me ask again. Can you leave us alone for today?** "

Hisoka raised his hands in mock surrender and cooed,"Alright... _partner._ Don't want us fighting so soon after I joined the 'team'."

I put my scythe away and walked up closer to him.

"Tommarrow we have a hit. I'll text you the details if you give me your...contacts." I said handing over my phone.

"If that's what you wanted from the start then you could of just asked." Hisoka said with a huge grin while grabing my phone and putting his number in.

I felt a heated blush grace my cheek. " What?! No!... Shut up!" I said jokingly. Hisoka hands back my phone and I say a quick "bye" and wave as I walk back over to Gon and Killua, and also Mimi of course. And we all walk out of the building.

* * *

######################################################################################################

##########################################

Alright my teddies I am trying to make my chappies long. Is this good enough for yal or just too much? Anyways please review, fav. and or follow if you so desire to. The next chappie will be coming sooner than you think and feeling might or might not arise next chapter. Until then bye-bye my cuddlely teddy bears.


	5. Chapter 5: Start being nice

Hey my cuddlely teddies! I apologize for any OOCness, cause I know there is some. But just try an except this Hisoka. Anyways I don't own Hunter x Hunter or any characters from it. All I own is my oc and the plot. Hope you enjoy, my teddy bears.

* * *

Gon and Killua were on Mimi's back as we walked to there hotel. People don't worry _much_ of a panther if children are safe around it, but that doesn't stop them from staring. As we turned the corner to the hotel, I decided on telling Gon and Killua everything that happened between Hisoka and me. And like I predicted, they weren't too happy about it.

"Do you know how dangerous he is!?" Killua yelled angrily slaming his palm against the breakfast bar counter. We reached their hotel and I decided to come up to their room and finish this little chat. But somehow I ended up in the kitchen cooking diner for them! All I could think was 'Damnmit Killua And Gon! You always get me with those cute ass begging faces!' before Killua started yelling at me while I cook.

"Yes I do ,actually. I told you I observed him didn't I." I said calmly.

"Yeah but he knew you were stalking him, so he probably wasn't showing you all he's capablee of." Killua remarked. My brow began to twitch at the mention of me stalking Hisoka but I didn't say anything about it.

"Well, I can protect myself and if needed I usually have a plan B." I said calmly, as I take the popsicles I put in the freezer earlier and gave everyone one. Killua took his and began licking with a pout gracing his features.

"Look, I know he's stronger than me. But I escaped from him once, I think I can do it again." I said to Killua with a reasurring smile. Killua looked at me like he was debating something before he noded and smiled at me in a sign of trust. Though my thoughts don't back up my action.' The last time I got away Hisoka didn't look interested in catching me. I don't know if he could of easily catch me if he tried.' but my thoughts were pushed away as Gon came into the kitchen.

"Thanks for the popsicles! You're cooking is always the best, too!" Gon said throwing the popsicle stick away.

"Your done with it already!?" Both Killua and I yelled in shock. Gon just laughed it our reactions off and said,"Yeah, it was good too!" while patting his stomach. I began giggling at his behavior and Killua just smirk. Gon and Killua decided on going to play with Mimi, while I continued to cook.

 _ **...**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **...**_

I lay two steaming plates of perfectly cooked and seasoned chicken fried rice with veggies infront of two drooling boys before going back to the kitchen for Mimi's and mine. I chose to cook this it was was the simplest thing I could make with what they had in their fridge. Kids don't buy and cook as healthy as you'd want them to.

"T.v. time!" I happily yelled as I went to the couch with our food in my hands, Mimi following behind me. Her tail swishing in excitment. Gon and Killua came over, but had a questioning look on their faces.

"What? You don't watch t.v. while you eat?" I asked while flipping through channels.

Gon's face when back to normal and with a smile he said,"Always. It's just we never thought you did."

"What?! Why? You know what, I don't care. Just hurry and eat your food." I said thinking 'I'm not one of those older people that like siting at the diner table akwardly, silently eating and asking how everyone's day was. I mean, I'm young and not even 21 _yet_. I don't have time for that type of shit!'

We finished eating and just before Gon and Killua went to bed, I decided on going home.

"Good night, you guys. I'm going home now." I said as I hugged them. And Mimi went and licked their faces. "Bye" they both said to us.

I excited the hotel when suddenly my phone ,that was in my back pocket, began vibrating. I forgot I put it on vibrate after leaving Hisoka. I unlocked my phone to see it was a text message from Hisoka and it read _' hey partner (wink emoji)'_

 _' (eye roll emoji) hey heres the info '_ and I sent the details for tomorrow's kill.

 _' u shouldn't go home alone its dangerous '_ I could practically feel him grinning with that text.

 _' I gotta panther I think im good. and r u watching me right now (angry emoji) (cursing emoji) '_

 _'lol u caught me (winking with tounge sticking out emoji) I was bored (yawning emoji) (sleeping emoji) '_

 _' (eye roll emoji) im not a good hobby to invest time in'_

 _' y is that (smiling emoji) '_

 _' 1: u don't even know my name'_

"Then, what's your name?" Hisoka said while coming out of the shadows. I jumped in surprise and Mimi was ready to pounce on Hisoka.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"So sorry." Hisoka said to me with a grin gracing his face, until he saw Mimi about to jump on him.

"Oh!...Mimi it's okay, he's not a threat! **I hope**." I said to Mimi in hopes she didn't scratch Hisoka's face off. Before I turned to Hisoka, " **Are you?** "

Hisoka pretended to think it over before saying," Not tonight, but... what is that?"

" **She** is a purple panther and my partner/FAM. Her name is Mimi."

Hisoka waved at Mimi with his big grin in place. Mimi just growled back, while I started walking ahead.

"I don't think she likes me much." Hisoka said to me, after catching up, still looking back at Mimi.

"What makes you think that?" I said sarcastically. There was silence for 2 seconds before we both started chuckling.

"Why are you walking with us anyway?" I asked.

"It's not safe to walk home alone."

"You're right. I might run into people like you."

"Hahahahah... plus, I was bored"

"Or maybe you wanted to know where I live." I joked.

"Maybe your right." he said in a serious tone. I looked over and saw he was trying to hold in a laugh. Most likely laughing at my reaction.

"Don't joke like that!" I said pushing him jokingly. When I pushed him, I felt his muscular biceps and began to blush. I unconsciously began to stare and scan over his chest and toned abs, which you could barely see though his shirt. I stopped myself before I lower my gaze and could get caught staring.

"Anyways, I can get home from here. It's late and your girlfriend might be worried." I said, trying to get my mind off his body.

"I don't have one." Hisoka said.

"Fine. Since your so eager to walk me home, we shall continue." I said before what he just said caught up with me. I began thinking and I got a little bit confused. Hisoka noticed the confusion on my face and asked, "What's wrong?"

I rubbed the back of my head before answering, "To be honest, I'm surprised you don't have one."

"What? A girlfriend? Why so surprised?" Hisoka said with a grin, trying to get compliments outta me.

"Well..." I said with a heated blush." You aren't ugly and unfit, that's for sure."

"Are you saying I'm handsome and built?" Hisoka said with raised brows.

"I didn't say that! Those are not the words I would use... but I guess... I did kinda mean that." I said shyly, while Hisoka silently grinned at me.

Trying to change the subject I said," Look, it seems we have reached my house! I didn't even notice! Anyway, good job keeping me safe!" I rushed the words at the end, while unlocking the door for an impatient Mimi. I closed the door behind her and turned to face Hisoka only for our eyes to meet.

A pleasant silence befell us before we both realize we were staring, causing us to look away to the side before our eyes meet again.

"Well, it's getting late." I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah... I'll see you tomorrow." Hisoka said.

"Alright. Good night!" I said strodding back up the steps, missing when Hisoka checked out my ass, I opened the door and waved 'bye' before closing it and getting ready for bed.

* * *

########################### ##################################### ######################## ####################################### ########## ##################################

Alright teddy bears, lets discuss the **ages** of the characters. I don't know why, but I read a whole web page about everything Koga. Koga is hundreds of years old but he takes on the features of a 19 year old. Hisoka is like between 24 and 28 but we going with 24. My character is like 20 and isn't close to her b-day of turning 21. But anyways, thanks for reading please leave a review, fav or follow me and the story if you so feel to do so. Until next time my cuddlely teddy bears, bye-bye!


	6. Chapter 6: The nightmare

Hey my cuddly teddy bears! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. It's just that schools has started and I'm always busy. But enough about me, I don't own hunterxhunter or any of their characters except my OC. Anyways on to the story, my teddies!

* * *

' _I dropped to the floor feeling the coldness of the pavement underneath me. Or was that coldness from something else? Laying on the floor, I felt a warm liquid pool around me. I look down at my body, to be meet with the sight of a huge gash on my torso running from my left shoulder to the right side of my waist. I lifted my hand, with the little energy I had, to the gash that was flowing blood around me. I lifted my bloodied hand toward my face, as if to see if it was really mine. I heard a whimper as if someone just kicked a defenseless animal, and looked in the direction it came from only to see Mimi on the floor. Mimi's fur was stained with blood in spots and there were cuts all over her body. She got up off the floor, you could tell she was in pain by the way she was struggling, and she limped over to me before flopping down directly next to my un moving body. In an attempt to help with my wound, Mimi began to lick the gash beginning with the left shoulder. After a few laps of her tongue, Mimi knew that it wasn't helping and with some whimpers Mimi began nuzzling my neck. The edges of my vision began to become blurry, as a shadow descended on us. I saw a figure hover over us but his or her face was shrouded in black darkness, all I could see was their toothy grin. Suddenly I heard a crowd laughing and then bunches of shadows started appearing one at a time as I look around, all of them having nothing but a smile, all of them just laughing. Darkness was consuming my vision, so I try to look at Mimi, to have her as the last thing I see, only to find her gone. The last thing I felt was loneliness before I was consumed by darkness. Am I dead? I feel like I'm floating in air. Suddenly the feel of gravity kicks in and I'm falling in this darkness and can't do anything about it._ '

I woke with a start, leaping into a sitting position on my bed. Breathing heavily and crying, I looked at my body. A black bra and mesh white langerá panties with a small bow on it, but no gash. _'okay, obviously it was a fucking fucked up dream. Calm down. Mimi's okay'_ I thought. But that didn't stop the tears and sobs from coming.

Mimi came in though the open door, sensing my distress, she jumped into my lap (though she was to big to fit) and licked away my tears. She whimpered and nuzzled my checks with her's. I giggled and pushed her head away only for it to come back again, so I hugged her and we played wrestle. She won, only cause I let her, and she roared in victory with her paw on my back.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. The winner gets the most meat. Now get off! I gotta cook some first."

I shoved her off me and climbed off the bed. I slide my door open and walked down the hall to the kitchen. As I entered the kitchen, lights from the windows hit my eyes. I rubbed my eyes before realizing that I slept in late. _'Oh my fucking shit! What time is it?! It's already the afternoon!'_ I thought rushing to find something to reveal what time it was. I rush to my phone and unlocked it, I found that I was going to be running late for the assassination if I don't go now.

I would reschedule someone's death, but I don't like the fact that the first assassination with Hisoka would be rescheduled because of my tardiness. First impressions are the best impression.

"But I can't run out of here in a panty and bra!" I said accidentally saying what I was thinking. I ran pass Mimi, who gave me the weirdest look, I rammed into my closet. Grabbing anything I could from there to tug on.

"Mimi, we gotta go now!"

Mimi made a snarling noise and stood her ground while growling. I stopped what I was doing, just to glare at her, _'this is gonna cost us some time! Shit!'_

"Mimi! Girl, if you don't stop with this shit!" I said, Mimi not caring and me not having time for this said, "Fine! I'll treat you, if you just get going!" Mimi acted as if to consider this. Mimi quickly turned and got in the position to run. I smiled and hoped on her. She darted for the door, only to stop once she was out the door. She stopped so fast, my forehead accidently hit the back of her's. To see what caused her to stop, I looked up to see Hisoka.

"Um... what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well..." Hisoka closed his eyes and turned his face to the side, then clear his throat. And is that a hint of pink in those cheeks? Hisoka would occasionally look at me before going back to his position. Eventually I looked down to myself only to see I forgot to finish tugging on my clothes. Hisoka must have saw my black bra and the brim of my white panties with a black bow. I pulled my dragging tights up and buttoned my long sleeve jean jacket that shows my stomach. I did all this while steaming hot with a red blush all over my face.

"I apologize for that... So why are you here again?"

"Oh... you weren't there ten minutes earlier than the time you said to meet. So I got bored and came to get you. And it seems you were running late." Hisoka said, making me blush from head to toe. I glared at him and made Mimi go on to the rooftops.

"Shut up..." I said glaring down at him, " I have a reason for being late." My face falling as I recalled my nightmare.

"What hap-" Hisoka began before I interrupted.

"Let's go." I said in a calm voice and neutral face expression. Mimi began running in the direction of the kill, Hisoka following behind us.

 _ **...**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **...**_

We sneaked into the building, running to the floor our target was on. Making sure we weren't spotted by cameras or any security on the way up. We took the stairs, me being in front, I felt eyes drilling holes in my back. An unnoticeable glance back and Hisoka was found with his signature grin plastered on his face with his eyes drifting a little to low. I blushed _' wasn't it enough seeing my bra and panties!'_ I stopped at the designated floor.

Opening the door a crack, I peeked inside to see a huge room with no decorations or anything but huge floor to ceiling windows to our right and yellow-orange sunset wallpaper with blue carpeted flooring.

* * *

################################# ############################ ########## ###################################### ##########################################

How was the hanger? Bad? Well too bad, that's all I got right at the moment and I really want to update for you cuddly bears. Don't worry I'll write more soon in my notebook to type for you teddies. Anyways, please review ,fav, and/or follow me and the story if you so feel like doing so. Bye-bye!


End file.
